


everyone lives

by SamidareYui



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareYui/pseuds/SamidareYui
Summary: title says it all





	everyone lives

Monokuma is sitting on a chair 

"Upupu" he says handsome bear face smiling as he does

"What did you call us here for" Saihara asks with his ahoge engorged and pulsating

"Yeah" Momota agrees with the questiob "no homo"

"I would like to tell all of you that you will all live" Monokuma turns into komeada "no one DIES"

Everyone is shocked

"Is this true" akamatsu asks her ahoge flaccid

"Yes" monokima now komeada says

And then everyone lived


End file.
